oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Tale Of The Cerberus and Raijin
"So captain where are we headed to?" "Yeah Captain, I'm like Keith where are we headed to." "There is this island that us and quite a few other pirate crews are headed to. They say that there is this devil fruit there and everyone is pouncing on it. At least the newcomers to the New World like ourselves. Keith, Dan, gather the rest of the crew and tell them to prepare to dock, we're almost here." "Alright captain, let us know if you need anything else." "Of course I will, you two are my right hand men of course I will." "Captain said for you all to get ready to dock." "There will be other pirate crews present at this island so get ready for possible battles against these pirate. There will be a prize for whoever recovers this fruit so do your best. Understand?" The crew responded in unison with a loud cry of excitement at the news. The two right hand men of the crew left their positions and started walking back over towards their captain who was in a hammock, drinking a fine alcohol that he plundered from a ship. "Edwin, why do we need this fruit. You have the Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Cerberus and with your experience with it we'll be just fine without this fruit." "Dan's right, going here could be dangerous, we could come across a crew stronger than ours and if we aggravate them even a bit it could start a war that we would lose because of our low man power." The captain placed his glass on the table next to him and rose from his hammock and looked at his right hand men. "I know.....I know exactly the possibilities of going there. As a matter of fact I have a feeling it maybe a trap. A fruit's location shouldn't be known by multiple pirate crews like this. In fact, a fruit is never tracked down like this unless its something the navy set up which is exactly what I think it is. However they have another thing coming depending on who they send of course. Even then, whoever it is they'll underestimate my power and I will strike. "It seems a couple more mice have fallen prey to our little trap. How unfortunate, I thought we wouldn't see another group this large for quite sometime." he thought to himself, gazing upwards at his group of apprentices who were in the midst of a training session. Standing from his seat, he walked towards the exit. "Instructor Hideaki, where are yo-?!" one apprentice stated before getting punched by his sparing partner. "Always be aware of your surroundings, these pirates will strike when your back is turned, so you must always be ready." he said, before leaving the room. Hideaki slowly made his way to the communication room, where he addressed all the marines on the island. "E-hemmmm...it looks like we have some unwanted visitors. You know the drill." he stated, as all the Marines on the island would prepare for the pirate's arrival. Though, unlike most squadrons, who would set up a barricade and attempt to shoot down the pirates, things were a bit different. Understanding that most pirates who made it to this part of the Grandline would be more than powerful deal with some cannon shots, he decided to take on a different approach. Set up a false rumor about a prize that most would be unable to turn down, secure that location, then prepare to ambush these pirates. While basic, the strategy has proven to be very effective in eliminating Pirate crews who have just entered the New World. With preparations complete, the marines hid waiting for their commander's signal to begin the attack. Hideaki waited patiently at the peak of the largest building with his eyes sealed. "Justice will be served." "Set Anchor here men, don't dock. I don't trust this place. Dan, Keith. Take the half of the crew and split up to cover the left and right side of the island while I take the center alone." Edwin said as he leaped off his ship onto the island. "Captain, are you sure you want to go through parts of this island alone. It could be a trap like you said." Keith said as he and Dan prepared to take reserve boats with other crew members to parts of the island Edwin assigned them to. "That's the reason I'm going off alone." Edwin said as he disappeared from view of his crew. "I'm the only one that has Kenbunshoku Haki, I could sense this trap up ahead which is why I sent them as far away from this as possible. Most of the people I sense aren't anything to worry however this one in particular....." Edwin dashed through the island at considerable speeds as his mind raced with possibilities as to who or what this overwhelming presence was. "I could have ran but the reward is too great if there was one, if Dan or Keith can get this devil fruit we'd become even more formidable on the sea. But now I'm more than sure this was a trap." As Edwin closed in on the position, he stopped suddenly and started walking slowly out to where this anticipated trap was. "I know it's a trap, no use in trying to get me in an ambush. Trust me it won't work." While tempting, the marines remained silent, not a single one move an inch. Despite them possessing an advantage in numbers and location, they knew better than to give up strategy because of it. While not actually being there, Instructor Hideaki was well aware of the situation without being informed or actually viewing what was going on. "Very good...it seems these maggots have began to grasp a little bit about strategy." he mumbled, before picking up the mic. "Hold your ground Troops three and seven." he whispered, changing the channel of the mic with his thumb. "Troops two, five, right, and nine, move in once the targets are in distance." upon releasing the mike, he smirked. "Let's see what you got Pirate Captain Thad Edwin." he thought, as he crumbled the bounty of the pirate. As the remainder of the Devil Dog Pirates scattered east and west, the marines began to develop a barricade around them, preventing them from escaping once the attack had begun. As for the pirates that had yet to arrive, the remaining marine had prepared a little surprise at the docks, if the pirates had chosen to leave their ship there. Once the Pirates were far enough, BOOM, the explosions would begin. Sharpshooters and snipers alike began to shoot at the pirates, the swordsmen and martial artist would remain back in order for the gunsman to be less cautious. Hearing the explosions, Edwin used his Haki to see his members being attacked and so he reacted. "Fine...." On that note Edwin body began to heat up and the ground around him singed under the intense heat. In an outburst of intense heat, flames roared from his position and outward towards the marines around him. The heat alone would burn the skin of the marines while the fire would turn them to ash if they were hit by the flames. As the shock-wave of fire was released from the pirate's being, the hidden marines scattered. "Now!" one yelled, as the Marines vacated the premises. At that moment, a massive current of lighting came down upon the man with incredible speed. "Such range, truly incredible." a gunman thought, amazed at his commanders incredible abilities. "Don't let up men, one strike may not end him." a commander stated, indicating all men should prepare themselves for a counter attack at any moment. Back at base, Hideaki remained silent. Despite launching a successful surprise attack, something felt off.